Bloody Hair, Bloody Harry!
by MissIzzy
Summary: Harry is too goodlooking to be legal. That boy has certainly grown into his body, if you know what I’m saying. …What? How did this start? It started two bloody hours ago after I suggested we study together. Bloody brilliant of you, Hermione! [Oneshot]


A/N: I have no idea how this came about. I was thinking it to be a cute G-rated story about Hermione being distracted. But it ended up being a really hard PG-13 one. Whoops. Well, I hope everyone has fun with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, blah blah, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.

---

Bloody Hair. Bloody Harry.

Words: 1426

---

Problem: Problem? Harry's bloody hair. It's too bloody distracting for its own… oh, as in state-a-question problem? Oh. Terribly sorry. Erm, how soft is Harry's truly amazing, irresistible hair?

Hypothesis: Very soft. And tempting. Too soft and tempting. Bloody hair. Bloody Harry.

Observations: Harry is too good-looking to be _legal_. That boy has certainly grown into his body, if you know what I'm saying. And that fact alone is too bloody distracting for his own good. Bloody Harry! Bloody hair! …What? How did this start? It started two bloody hours ago after I suggested we _study_ together. Bloody brilliant of you, Hermione! Great.

---

_Two hours ago_…

'His hair looks incredibly soft,' Hermione concluded in her mind.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as her eyes, from across the table, raked over his messy, raven locks. It was truly an interesting thing to see. His hair was impossibly messy, a few locks here and there sticking up in the back. The front, however, looked worse. His hair was all over the place, some going up, some going to the side, and it all ended in locks dangling over his forehead.

Hermione shook his her head to clear her mind and returned back to her book.

'The purpose of the polyjuice potion was to…' Hermione read silently but got distracted by Harry's hand running through his hair, mussing it up even more so. Hermione bit her lip as an annoying lock shifted into Harry's view and he blew it out of his face.

Hermione's eyes quickly darted back to her book. Hermione gritted her teeth. 'The purpose of the polyjuice potion was to disguise people who needed…'

"Good game yesterday, Harry!" Dean said while ruffling Harry's hair as he passed by. Both boys laughed as Dean did so and Harry said a greeting to Dean as he walked away. Hermione titled her head as she looked at Dean's retreating back. 'I wonder if Dean wouldn't mind to me asking him a few questions about Harry's hair,' Hermione thought absently.

Hermione growled as she caught herself thinking. Why was she, Hermione Jane Granger, being distracted by a boy's messy, irresistible, soft-looking, raven locks? It was abominable! And yet…

Hermione couldn't resist letting her eyes feast on his hair, wondering how such a messy, unkempt hairstyle could attract her so. It wasn't fair! She never used to act like this towards Harry! It was his bloody fault.

"Bloody hair," Hermione muttered.

Harry looked up from his book. "Did you say something, Hermione?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione's eyes instinctively followed his raised eyebrow, which almost touched his hairline. That only caused Hermione's eyes to, once again, rake over Harry's hair, taking in every delicious detail.

"Hermione?" Harry prompted, urging her out of her observation.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Hermione remarked absently, a faint blush coming onto her cheeks.

Harry looked at her oddly before returning back to his book. He rested his cheek upon his upturned palm, his fingers absentmindedly playing with his hair.

Hermione greedily took this time to study his profile. His hair was truly _amazing_. Hermione knew that his hair was probably more unruly than hers but he made it look so _good_ on him (which she envied so). His skin was fair and glowing, not pale and sunken like before the defeat of Voldemort. His glasses rested on his nose adorably, making him look a little boyish instead of the man he was now.

His eyelashes also caught Hermione's interest but not as much as Harry's hair. It was long and curled just a _bit_. She couldn't see his eyes from here but she knew too well what those jade eyes could do to her. Her breathing quickened as she studied his lips. They were plush and pink and looked too tempting to be legal.

Hermione wasn't even sure what her book was about by now. Was it charms? Or Transfiguration? Hermione didn't have a clue. She knew she _should_ be studying like she had suggested two hours earlier with Harry. In fact, she _was_ studying! She was just studying _Harry_, not a subject.

Hermione finally shook out of it and was about to return to her book when Harry's brow furrowed in confusion and his teeth captured his bottom lip. It looked absolutely delectable.

Hermione almost died.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry looked up and asked worriedly.

Hermione was suddenly drawn to his hair as a small breeze wafted throughout the room, blowing some of Harry's hair to the side slightly.

Hermione knew that if, later, she looked back on the study session, that would have been the final straw.

Hermione stood up suddenly, her chair screeching, ruining the silence of the library. She growled as she grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him outside.

"Hermione! What's going on?" Harry said in protest.

Hermione ignored him and continued her path until she came across the Room of Requirement. She sped through the steps for it to open and once the door had appeared, she flung it open and shoved Harry through the doorway.

"Hermione! What's come over you?" Harry said in protest, catching himself from falling.

Hermione shut the door behind her, muttering a locking spell. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry.

"You! It's your fault I haven't been able to study for the past hour," Hermione snapped irritably, pacing across the room.

Harry looked at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

Hermione marched up to him and grabbed him by the collar, bringing his face closer to hers.

She looked at the face that was distracting her so and her eyes glanced at his hair that had started this whole debacle.

"Hermione?" Harry asked huskily.

Hermione ran her free hand through his hair, stifling a pleased sigh as she felt that it was as soft as she imagined it to be. Her nails scraped lightly over his scalp.

"Just as I speculated," Hermione murmured satisfactorily to herself, pleased that her observations had been correct. Now only one left to prove…

"Hermione?" Harry prompted again, his words merely a whisper.

Hermione concluded that Harry should completely shut up right now. So she took action.

Hermione captured his bottom lip (just as plush as she imagined!) with her teeth, nibbling slightly. Hermione watched his eyes widen before closing in delight. She pulled away, holding on to his lip just _slightly_ before letting go.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and breathed, "Hermione, that was—"

"Shut up, Harry."

Hermione mashed their lips together, almost to the point of pain. Harry let out a sound of surprise before he groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione ran her tongue along his bottom lip (which she was now addicted to other than his hair) and he willingly opened his mouth.

Hermione took charge of the kiss and feasted on his bottom lip, nibbling and pulling. Her hands caressed Harry's hair, almost causing her to moan at how soft it was. She abruptly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione looked at him and almost pounced on him again. 'His hair looked like sex hair,' Hermione thought, having no other adjective for it. It was wild as if someone had ran their hands through it repeatedly (which she had). His lips looked like it had been kissed relentlessly (which it had). Hermione now saw what caused Harry to exclaim.

His bottom lip was bleeding slightly.

Harry brought his hand up to his slightly bleeding lip, wiping away a few droplets. His chest was heaving slightly.

Hermione realized what exactly had taken place and her eyes widened.

"Harry, I—I don't know what—"

"That was so bloody _sexy_," Harry said in a low tone, stepping closer to Hermione.

Hermione backed up until she hit the door. "Um, what?"

Harry placed both of his hands on the side of her, trapping her. He leaned close until their bodies pressed together.

"I had a feeling you would be as aggressive with this as you were with the books," Harry murmured, his lips a thread away from Hermione's.

"Oh?" Hermione breathed out.

Harry grinned and whispered, "Yes," before capturing her lips again.

---

Experiment: Oh yes. Mmm. Experiments, _indeed_. Oh! Erm, it went _quite_ well. No problems at all. Except for Harry's lip bleeding. But I took care of that…

Conclusion: Conclusion? Oh yes! I conclude… that I was absolutely right. Bloody right to the _exact_ point. Well, of course I was. I'm never wrong, am I? Oh, look, Harry's woken up…


End file.
